When We Get Together
by JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset
Summary: I'm back with another humorous story on some of the gang's encounters! What happens when the gang, dodgeballs, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and some Two-Bit problems get together? A whole lot of laughter! Read and review!
1. Mickey Mouse Outhouse

Hey guys! So, I am still working on Christmas, Contempt, and Compassion…no worries, it's not over! Anyway, I still wanted to work on another really stupid story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story…except for the song! I actually do own that!

**When We Get Together…**

Soda's POV:

Glory, was today an insane day! First, I wake up to find Ponyboy drooling on my fingers, like they're some kind of teething ring, and when I tried to pry his teeth off of me, he bit me! Now I have this abnormal-looking gash on my fingers that looks like some rabid possum found me and took a nibble outta me! Then, at the DX, the gas station that Steve and I work at, this blimp-resembling woman comes in and buys up our entire supply of Cheetos! When an angry, Cheetos-hungry crowd began to protest, I finally asked the lady if she could spare a couple bags for the other customers. Then, she went on a rampage about how her husband had a rare syndrome that inquired him to eat cheesy snacks all day and I told her that that story was a load of crap. She flung a bottle of Clorox out of her pocket, who knows why she had that in there in the first place, and dumped it on the cash register, making it burst into flames! She finally left and we fixed the register, but that wasn't the worst part of today. Worst of all, as I was walking home, this huge snowball, thrown from a distance by a Soc, hit me and landed in my pants! Cold, hurt, and tired, I just wanted to go home to a normal night and relax.

I found out real quickly that that wasn't gonna happen. As I stepped through the door, a dodgeball passed my head, almost hitting me and possibly giving me an undeserved concussion. I looked at the players of this indoor dodgeball game: Steve and of course, Dallas. I passed Dally and Steve a dirty look and all I got in response was an "innocent" smile and wave from Dally and I didn't even get a look from Steve, he was just sucking down a box of cupcakes like they were going out of style! I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to see if Darry was aware of the possible injury that could happen here. As I walked into the kitchen, the overpowering smell of churros almost made me throw up as I looked over at Darry…oh my gosh…what was he doing? He had a ukulele in one hand and a windshield wiper in the other. I decided that I didn't even want to know, but I wanted to tell him about the dodgeball issue.

"Darry, ummm…I somewhat understand that you're busy, but Dally and Steve are going crazy and throwing…"

"OOMPH!" was all we heard from the staircase and also a couple of gasps for air.

"What was that!" Darry yelled and went to the staircase to find Ponyboy lying on the ground with huge cat-like eyes and the dodgeball on his stomach.

"Guys, what the heck happened?" Darry yelled while dragging Pony off the floor and throwing the dodgeball at Dally.

"Watch it, pal," Dally stated while dodging the dodgeball…hmmm…that sounds funny.

"We were just having a little game of dodgeball," Steve said, finally replying to Darry's question.

"And you hit Ponyboy? Don't you two ever use your heads? Hmmm…that sounds odd not saying it to Ponyboy for once."

Darry looked pretty annoyed after that because Dally and Steve were both snickering at the fact of hurting Ponyboy, so Darry grabbed the dodgeball, the one that he flung at Dally's cranium, and threw it into the basement. Now, you may think everything was okay after that, but the dodgeball hit Two-Bit's beer case and it cracked, spilling the beer everywhere.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO! SO YOUNG!" Two-Bit bawled, which was a little too dramatic for my taste. We finally calmed him on by promising to put on Mickey Mouse, but the only thing that was on was this cheesy kids' show called Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. We almost turned the TV off, but Two-Bit insisted on watching that garbage, so we let him. Then, the theme song came on:

_M-I-C-K-E-Y-M-O-U-S-E_

_It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse,_

_Come inside its fun inside_

Two-Bit was bouncing up and down excitedly on the couch, but Dallas decided to change up the lyrics and have a little fun of his own.

_O-U-T-H-O-U-S-E_

_It's the Mickey Mouse Outhouse,_

_Come inside it stinks inside_

We all cracked up and Johnny, who doesn't talk much and was drinking Pepsi at the time, spit it out in projectile formation, hitting an emotionally-scarred Two-Bit in the face! We all laughed even more and Steve added in some commentary.

"Hey, I bet if you go inside the M.M. Outhouse, you'll find some squirrel curls instead of paints!"

We all busted out laughing again and Two-Bit left the room sobbing, but it was hilarious! Oh, for all of you who haven't picked up on what "squirrel curls" are…they're squirrel turds. We were having fun until we saw something unbelievable…too unbelievable.


	2. Fire Burning

Hi guys! Thanks for reading and all the reviews! More are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm so dang tired of putting this so….I'm not gonna put anything!

**When We Get Together…**

Soda's POV:

Well…to add suspense…I'm gonna keep goin' about what we saw! It was disgusting and disturbing and just plain weird...okay, I'll tell y'all! We saw…TWO-BIT IN A BIKINI LICKING THE BROKEN GLASS AND BEER OFF THE FLOOR! It was just plain traumatizing and disgusting! I felt ill because Two-Bit may be thin, but he looked just fat and disgusting in that bikini! I looked over at Johnny, who gagged and had this "Crap, that's nasty!" look in his eyes. Dallas was about to hurl, Darry looked like he had just eaten a bad taco and Ponyboy closed his eyes in disgust. Finally, Steve spoke our feelings:

"Poor bikini!" he cried.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Two-Bit replied angrily.

"Two-Bit, what the heck are you doin' in that?" Darry said roughly.

"It's…it's Dallas' fault!" Two-Bit said.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa, there is no reason for 'full name using' around here!" Dally defended.

"Oh…sorry, it's Dally's fault!" Two-Bit corrected.

"It sure as heck ain't!" Dally replied.

"Two-Bit, just please for Johnny's sake just tell me why you're wearing that bikini!" Darry said reminding himself by looking at the look on Johnny's face.

"I had a mid-life crisis!" he whined.

"No you did not! You're 18 for Johnny's sake!" Ponyboy chimed in and Darry looked at him irritated for copying his "for Johnny's sake" line.

"What?" Ponyboy asked innocently.

"Would you guys stop usin' my name?" Johnny demanded shyly.

"Oh…I had a strange urge…" Two-Bit stated awkwardly, finally telling us why he was in that bikini.

"Get in the cage," Dallas commanded.

"No, please, no!"

"GET IN THE CAGE!" Dally growled and shoved Two-Bit into this German Shepard-sized dog cage that was used by Dally if any of the gang got out-of-hand. He never went in and he never put Johnny in…Johnny was lucky, he was the pet.

Dally cussed Two-Bit out repeatedly and finally he looked up and saw Darry looking at him disapprovingly because Dally really shouldn't be swearing in front of Johnny and Ponyboy like that.

"I'm gettin' some lemonade," Dally stated nonchalantly. I would've asked for some to, but Dally was probably heated so I didn't push it.

"Lemonade's for softies," Steve had to add in like a retard.

"Excuse me?" Dally demanded swiftly while turning around the corner crazy fast.

"He he…nothin'" Steve said tensely.

"Don't act like I can't hear you, GET IN THE CAGE!" Dally snarled and ran over, grabbed Steve in a head lock, jolted to the cage, and jammed Steve in there with Two-Bit. There was barely any room in that cage, so I was amazed that Dally managed to fit both of them in there, but he can't figure out a half-completed Rubik's cube, go figure… Then Dally sat down casually again…he's like a pregnant woman with his mood swings, then again, he was innerly burning with fury, but he was able to control it because the younger children were around…I guess you could say.

Next thing I knew, Darry was screaming bloody murder and when I looked at him, his hair was on fire! I didn't even know that he went out of the room, but I did hear some muffled conversation in the kitchen. We all (meaning all of us that were NOT in the cage) rushed over and began dumping the nearest liquid we could find on him.

"THAT'S GASOLINE!" Darry yelled and I realized we had not been dumping water…oh glory, I remembered that gasoline makes fire flame even more rapidly!

Darry's hair was still on fire, but we put it out in time. It was a miracle that his entire skull didn't catch fire! He calmed down enough and we all sat down, hoping he wouldn't erratically burst into screams of terror. After gasps of air, he angrily explained the story to us: apparently, Ponyboy had lit a match to create more warmth in the house (what an idiot) and he thought the glow of the match looked "pretty" next to Darry's head, which explains the flame-bursting!

"Ponyboy, that is the most idiotic thing I have EVER heard of," Dally said angrily.

"Ponyboy…only you could pull somethin' like that of…" Johnny said hesitantly, but he grinned when we all burst into laughter. When Johnny gets insulting or sassy, it really makes our day because he can come up with some pretty funny stuff. But by then, Ponyboy was gone..."where did he go?" you may ask, I guess I gotta go find out! Then something unrecognizable protruded for the top of the staircase.

"Hey y'all, don't y'all think my sweater looks faboo," a feminine voice stated from on the staircase…


	3. Gherkin Battles

Hey y'all, I'm back! My friend told me not to use two "y'all-s" in a sentence in that last chapter, but I don't care since it's…oops can't say! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders…blah, blah, blah…

**When We Get Together…**

Soda's POV:

I finally saw wisps of auburn hair coming out of the beret the "girl" was wearing and I knew it was Ponyboy. A cold sweat broke out on my forehead and I could've cried for the fact that embarrassment and shame were eating me alive. When Pony turned to look at us, he was wearing ruby-colored lipstick, cherry-shaded blush, and dorky, thick-framed glasses. He was wearing a fancy, Soc-looking sweater and a…uh….a mini-skirt. His heels clacked as he walked down the wooden stairs.

"What in the almighty universe is going on?" Darry yelled and his face contracted in agony.

"I wanted to redeem my pride," Ponyboy stated genuinely in that same queer voice.

"Redeem your pride? You ain't gonna get no pride wearing a mini-skirt, you imbecile!" Dally growled.

"I just wanna be supported!" Ponyboy wailed, and he started bawling his eyes out. He ran up to his room in frenzy.

"What in the world are we gonna do now?" Darry said irritated. He started banging his head off the wall randomly and we all stopped to stare.

"Sorry…," he replied awkwardly, but a chartreuse-colored bruise began to form on his head.

"I ain't gonna comfort your little brother…oops, I mean 'sister'," Dally laughed and I had to laugh, too. Steve and Two-Bit, in the cage, laughed also, but Dally turned on them

"Shut up! Did I say you could laugh? No, I didn't, you deaf dingbats!" Dally said angrily and they shut up real quick.

"Johnny, I volunteer you to go!" I said quickly because I certainly wanted a break from Ponyboy's spastic attitudes.

"What? Why me?" Johnny said shocked.

"Because I'm sick of comforting Pony! Plus, he talks to you about a lot of stuff!"

"All he talks to me about is that place down the street that sells bagels!"

"Blubbery Bob's Bagel-ry?"

"Yeah, that place. Man, one time there was this onion bagel and…"

"I really don't wanna know, just please help me!" I begged.

"Fine, but if I get hurt, you owe me," Johnny said nervously and we all watched in anticipation as he headed up the stairs.

"P-Ponyboy?" we heard him stutter from a distance.

"What?"

"I like your new look." Dally smashed his hand against his face, Darry started pounding his head on the wall again, Steve and Two-Bit rolled around in the cage, and I covered my face up with my hands.

"You do?" Pony yelped with a bit of excitement.

"Yeah…sure…whatever…"

Ponyboy started chuckling queerly again and I heard him run over to Johnny.

"Oh, Pone, stop glomping me!" Johnny cried.

Ponyboy and Johnny came downstairs and Pony had a genuine smile across his face.

"See, Johnny likes my look!" he teased.

"Johnny…are you SERIOUS?" Dallas growled and that sure as heck scared Johnny stiff.

"You told me to comfort him! Isn't that what I did?S" Johnny turned to me.

"I didn't say you had to AGREE with him!" I said frantically. Johnny bit his lip realizing he made a mistake and Dally muttered something under his breath sarcastically about "the greatest idea ever".

Ponyboy came trotting…yes, trotting…in after that with a small, green pickle in his hand.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, put that gherkin down immediately!" Darry scolded.

"Gherkin? What the heck is a gherkin?" Dally yelled.

"It's a small, green pickle and it's mine!" Pony stated.

"No it is not! Put that gherkin down or you are grounded!" Darry yelled.

"Make me!"

"I will," Darry said and went into the kitchen to pull out a large gherkin. He then set the top on fire and ran after Pony. When he found him, they began battling it out with the gherkins…using them as lightsabers.

"Freakshow," Dallas muttered under his breath, but I couldn't disagree with him that time.

*Okay guys! Hope you enjoyed that stupidity! I'll be working on the next chapter! Enjoy and merry Christmas!*


End file.
